Idealistic Love
by Aishoujo
Summary: "I was with you till you fell asleep. I've been nothing, but good to you.. and after you began seeing this guy, suddenly I'm this bad germ you don't want to be around." "Miles, don't-" Where Tristan needs to be saved before its too late and Miles is there to take the pain away.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the door behind him abruptly opened and slammed shut which made Tristan smile deviously. Finally, he and Grant could have a moment alone to themselves. It was difficult keeping up with their affair especially with a lot of wandering eyes - his house being no exception. His mother began to take notice that her son was acting more unusual(she had asked him whether he had got himself a lover which he had nonchalantly replied, "no mother" as lying had become a daily occurrence.) His phone would suddenly beep with messages from his brother asking him simple questions like, "How are you?" or "Are you eating well?" most likely teaming up with their mother. He hated making them worry though some part of him felt a little happy they were thinking about him.

They had no idea what he was doing. How he and Grant would share a moment in his bedroom, on his couch, in his car, in the schools storage closet. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself though Tristan was more than willing to give him anything he wanted and it would only be soon, after he graduated, that they could really be together.

He couldn't contain the cheeky smile as he felt a hand over his shoulder, "Hey babe, you took pretty lon-" He turned around to give him a kiss, but stopped dead in his tracks. Leant in, eye to eye, the regular chestnut eyes were misplaced with ocean blue and instead of tan, his pale undertone made his face light up even in the dark.

"Miles?" Tristan blinked and jolted back against the shelves. The loud rattle of old cleaning products were heard among deafening ears as Tristan could not find it in himself to turn away. He had a really bad feeling, "W - What are you doin-doing here? Classes are starting-"

"Who did you think I was?" Miles voice made him swallow, hard.

"Don't be ridiculous, who would I meet in a storage closet?"

Miles didn't buy it one bit, "Who is babe then?"

"I was just kidding. I knew you were following me so I just had to take advantage of the situation and make Mr. Hollingsworth the Third uncomfortable." The lie fell easy; he noted contently. He was a natural talented actor afterall.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you yesterday in his car."

Couldn't breath, "He was helping me with something."

"Oh?" Miles light jab made him flinch, "What was it.. P.E? Health class?"

Tristan grit his teeth, disliking his use of tone, "Shut your mouth! What? Suddenly after Maya dumped you, you have more time to stalk me now?" He noted the flash of anger in his eyes, but didn't waver. He had to get out, now.

"Tris.."

"I have to go." He fixed his shirt and pushed himself away from the shelves, passing him, trying not to touch him which failed as he felt the hand grasp at his and force him around, "Tris, please just talk to me."

Tristan could not longer look at him, "Just don't tell anyone alright. We're.. in love.."

"In love? Hah, don't make me laugh. He's in love with you alright. Probably enjoys watching you scream while underneath him, that sick freak."

"..."

"... You guys didn't.."

Tristan shrugged his arm away and moved towards the door. Miles held him back with his other arm, "Don't touch me!"

"He's out there talking with a student. He sees us and we're both in trouble." He forced him to turn and placed both hands over his shoulder, "Tris, just look at me."

Tristan refused.

"See? He's got you all shaken up, you can't even look at me."

Tristan looked up at him in annoyance, "There, happy?"

".. Tris, he's no good for you. You're going to end up hurt, Tristan."

The doors suddenly opened letting in a flash of light which made both of them squint like deers caught in a headlight. Miles loosened his grip as Tristan turned immediately to face the intruder.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Hi Mr. Yates... We were just... He was just.." He couldn't find the lie.

Miles interrupted, "I spilled something in the hallway so I came here to get a mop. Saw him here." He had no intention of hiding his annoyance as he bumped passed Tristan and avoided Grant, "So after school, my place?" He asked, turning to him unexpectedly for an answer.

"Er.. I can't." Tristan muttered as he turned to figure out Grant's reaction. Nothing, "I have a lot of homework, you se-"

"You should go Tristan, you shouldn't keep your friend's at bay like that."

"...?" Tristan turned back to Miles, but he was no longer looking at his face, "Ah, you're right.. Okay Miles, I'll come over."

"Meet you at my locker after school, bye." The two lovers waited as the third party left and as he was no longer in sight, Grant pushed Tristan further into the storage closet. He walked in and shut the door behind him then turned towards him with a sudden angry expression,

"What have you told him?"


	2. Chapter 2

He stared out the window, dazed, waiting for the class to start. First period already began, but the teacher seemed to be running late hence why everyone was chatting up in groups, loud and fiery as ever: desks used as chairs, spitballs and pencils being thrown, horrible stick doodles and fancy names being drawn on the board. Usually he would join in on the fun, but he didn't really have many friend's in this class. Well, there was Miles and Chewy, but they seemed to be too busy flirting with a bunch of girls.

Yesterday's events brought another sigh to his throat as he tried his best to shake it off. It was all /_his_/ fault.

_"I think you should stay away from that boy."_

_Tristan blinked and stared at him confused. As he realized who he was referring too, he opened his mouth to retort._

_"What's his name? Hollingsworth? Damn rich brat thinking the world revolves around him. Skipping class like he can afford it."_

_He's actually doing better at me in chemistry, Tristan thought to himself, but decided against it. A small smile peeled over his mouth, "Aw, Grant.. Are you jealous?~" He teased._

_Yates grumbled as he walked closer, "He was practically harassing you."_

_"It was fine-"_

_"You sure didn't look fine. Uncomfortable even. Did he touch you?" Yates placed his hands alongside his elbows, squeezing them tightly as Tristan pressed his lips over his gaining a moan of arousal, "I just care about you, a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"I know Grant, thank you. But I can handle it. I promise."_

_"Stay away from that boy. That Matlin girl, Rivaes, all of them. They're no good for you. I'm all you need."_

_"But they're my friends.." Tristan said between kisses. Shuddering as he felt the hands wander under his shirt._

_"If you love me, you would do anything for me."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Tristan yelled and almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the warm breath in his ear, causing Miles to move back defensively. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the room once again became a pigstine and Tristan huffed, retaking his seat with a disgruntled expression as he turned his head to glare at Miles.

"Jesus Christ Miles, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Miles returned his expression with a sly grin, moving around him to plop down on his desk, "Well maybe you shouldn't be daydreaming in class."

"'Wasn't daydreaming. What do you want, where's Chewy?" How about those girls? He bit back the urge to continue as he knew it would probably bite him in the ass.

"Bathroom. So want to tell me what you're thinking about so hard that you didn't realize I strapped a note on the back of your shirt?"

Tristan moved to snatch it, but couldn't find anything. Miles grin widened as Tristan simply rolled his eyes, "Nice one and it's not any of your business."

"You looked out of it yesterday too."

"You can't blame me when you practically force someone to hang out with you."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that's not true. You didn't seem to dislike me when you wrestled me off the couch."

"You bit me!"

"You were reaching for my lap. There were only two things 'remotely' near there and if you weren't reaching for the remote, you were reaching for my-"

"For your information, I was reaching for the remote-"

"Exactly"

Tristan resisted the urge to roll his eyes a second time, "Conceited, much? For your information, just because I was into you before, doesn't mean I'm into you know."

Miles broadened up his torso and leant in teasingly, "You sure about that?" He asked earning a 'pff' and a smile in response, "... Hey, why don't we skip?"

Yesterday's events once against infiltrated his thoughts. _Typical rich brat_. Which brought a frown to his lips. Not to mention after this was second period. After second period was lunch. After lunch was- "I can't."

"Why?"

Tristan sent him a glare, "You know why."

Miles went silent, contemplating the situation which meant bad news all around. Suddenly he jumped up, snatching Tristan's bag from over his chair. Grabbing his own to sling over his shoulder, he walking out of the room like it was nothing. Tristan grumbled under his breath as he had no use, but to follow.

"Give it back, Miles."

"Come and get it~" came the playful response as Miles turned back, holding the bag out to him tauntingly. Tristan followed in growing anger, trying to make a grab at it, but every time he did Miles would jolt back always one step ahead of him. At long last as they neared the back entrance, Miles let go of the handle and Tristan immediately took advantage. Holding the bag to his chest as he growled at Miles for playing him, he turned around, but didn't move any further as he felt the hand over his shoulder stopping him in place, "Come on" Miles said, only this time in a whisper, once again in his ear.

"No, I can't... and you know I can't. I don't want this to end up in a scolding session once again." Not only on his side of course, but Miles was the only person he could take his anger out on. He shrugged the hand off and continued down the hall, but didn't make it very far.

"... If you don't, I'll tell Simpson."

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. Turned around. Stormed right over to him, the anger evident in his face as he bawled his fists, "Don't you dare."

"Great, let's go" Miles grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Tristan slid the bag over his shoulder and sighed tiredly. He could do nothing, but follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I've had this on my computer for a while, but forgot to put it up. With a quick edit, here it is!

* * *

><p>"Would you just leave me alone?" The loud slam caused him to jolt awake - panicking - but as he realized where he was and what was happening, laying back down grumbling in disappointment, ".. For goodness sakes, I already told you I'd be late!"<p>

"Right, and how many times this week has this happened? And everytime you do, I always have to wake up because a certain idiot lost his key!"

"You can just leave one in the mailbox!"

"And risk the safety of /our/ children? Are you mad? Have you not heard about those reported breakins lately?"

"I said I was sorry and that's all the way down in sudbury! You'll be fine either way since both our kids weight train.. and you, you can just nag 'them to death, they're bound to run away and shoot themselves."

"What are you trying to say?!" Bang,

"Ouch! You littl-"

"SHUT UP!" A third party - a not-so-out-of-place bellow which came from the room next door made Tristan snicker. He was glad that his brother decided to spend the weekend with them. Take it to Owen to cease his parents constant belly-aching. He, himself, would usually let it pass.

"... Look what you did, now he's awake!" He rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

It was times like this which made him wish he was eighteen already. Well, that was a lie. It was like a never-ending dream that seemed so far away. Going off to college, studying theatre of arts, buying a big house where he'd live with his pets. And not to mention the relationship between himself and Grant. They would be able to kiss, hug, hold eachother - without the fear of getting hitched. Well, he was sure there would be some disagreement, but it was ultimately his decision. And he decided that if he had to run away, he just might.

"Have fun on the couch tonight, mister!" Another slam which lightly shook the room. Tristan sighed, rolled his eyes. It was becoming such a daily occurance that he just stopped caring. At least this meant there would be a nice plate of 'apology' eggs and bacon first thing in the morning.

There was not a peep when everything settled down. No bickering, no shouting, no random construction coming from outside. Complete silence, and yet Tristan found he could no longer go to sleep.

He tried counting sheep, tried counting numbers in his head, he tried going over todays chemistry materials, but surprisingly nothing worked. After a good ten minutes, with a sigh, he sits up at the edge of the bed while stretching out his legs. He gets up and walks like a ghost around the bed towards his night drawer. Snatching up his phone, and looking down at it with exhausted eyes - having yet to shake off his sleepiness.

But as he snapped back into reality, his eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the blank screen, more so what was reflected on it. He dropped it on his bed and turned to the fairly big mirror attached to his wall. He walked over to it slowly, his hand moving towards his face.

Was it the tiredness or was his face bigger than his body? It seemed more plumper than usual and when he stretched out his cheeks, they expanded further than ever before. He took note of the light bags under his eyes which got worse once he rubbed them. He pressed his chin together and noted extra skin. Oh man, he looked hideous.

"Tristan, you okay?" Zoe asked curiously, her hand on the right side of her hip while the other leant back against the lockers.

"Am I in hell or is Zoe Rivaes actually caring about something?" Tristan asked with one final touch up, his eyes concentrated on the little mirror that reflected the bags that got worse overnight.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Pff, don't be a bitch. And I don't think foundations going to fix that."

"Whatevs," Tristan shut the locker door with an annoyed grumble and practically threw the make-up bag in her arms. He grabbed his bag and started walking away, knowing Zoe was hot on his heels.

"So you gonna tell me what's crawled up your butt lately? You seem like you're stuck in your own little world even though I wanted to tell you all about my new relationship~"

"Oh, I know all about your new relationship. You and Torres on eachother like a pack of dogs in class even though he's like two years ahead of us."

"Well, someone's jealous. But don't worry, there's a lot more Zoe to go around~"

Tristan scoffed, "As if" and elbowed her in embarassment. As his eyes catch sight of something, he stops, practically shoving Zoe aside as he ran for cover behind the lockers. Zoe followed suit in confusion, giving him a curious look, "I can't let him see me!"

She moved her head to look and took note of the scene playing out in front of them. Suddenly a quick smile fell to her lips, "Hiding from Mr. Hunk? Don't tell me that's why you called me up early in the morning citing make-up emergency!"

Tristan gave her an annoyed look as he peeked. Mr. Yates standing mighty close to some tramp he recognized as the student history teacher. Short, lean, and very cute. He felt his chest burning with rage and sadness.

"... Well, whatever. I'm going to class. Drew's probably waiting for me~" Tristan blinked and tried to make a grab for her arm, though she easily side-stepped it with a large smirk, "And you know, next time I'll bring lotion for that dry nose of yours."

"Can it, Rivaes!" Tristan called out as she giggled, and rolled her eyes in amusement as he moved back into the shadows. He unconsciously moved his hands to his nose and felt around it.

"... Boo."

Tristan blinked and turned around, almost walking into him, but taking two careful steps back as he watched Miles' expression turn from mischievious to an adorable puppy dog pout, "Aww-" He said, stepping forward and peeking out from the wall, "What are you hiding from?" He asked, although it was obvious he knew the answer.

Tristan grumbled and elbowed him, "Nevermind." He said under his breath, walking away. Miles followed him in confusion.

"Everything alright?"

"Just dandy" Tristan responded, "And I'll be expecting an apology to my mother. Apparently the school called and told her I haven't been attending a lot of my classes lately. I didn't have the energy to refute."

"That's weird, I didn't get a call."

"Maybe you did and your parent's just didn't care, like always." For a moment, Tristan regretted his words as he heard silence on the other end, but as he turned his head he looked upon Miles' pondering thoughtful face, "I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's okay." Miles chuckled and rubbed his hand behind his head, turning his head away to check out a few girls at the locker giving him googly eyes. Tristan rolled his eyes, "You're probably right."

"Of course, since it's a daily occurrence, Simpson probably doesn't find the need. Not like you're going to listen to them."

Miles grinned, "You're damn right," as he grabbed hold of his arm, "So, after school again or you want to go now? I just got a new game I want to try out.. you can watch me play it."

Tristan sent him a glare and they both chuckled. He was suddenly forced to halt and surprised, Tristan looked, horrified, as they were confronted with Grant Yates, watching them, with a lack of expression. He immediately grabbed his arm away and held around his own neck, "we were just- he was just" He turned to look at Miles who was staring back at Grant with an uninterested expression.

"Class is starting. Both of you, get going." Tristan nodded yes and quickly followed after Miles, turning back to see Yates' retreating figure. Grant barely looked at him - and un consciously, he could feel a knot in his chest, almost forgetting why he was hiding from him in the first place.

Almost.

* * *

><p>A few things I want to go over.<p>

For anyone in Toronto.. IS ANYONE ELSE PISSED AT THE CONSTRUCTION THEY'RE DOING AT NIGHT?! It's mega-annoying in my area and wakes me up like.. always. Where are they getting all this money in the first place?

Second: OWEN IS HERE. Sorry, I just wanted to bring Owen, but trust my words it won't be the last time he is here.

Third: You know those relationships where girls/and or boys look at themselves and start becoming self-conscious? Sometimes they see things that aren't there.. That's the type of relationship I wanted to depict so this distorted image Tristan is seeing of himself is not being used for nothing. I just wanted to point that out.

Fourth: It's going to turn ugly fast so be aware.

Five: Hiya :0

Read and Review! .. If you want. *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: God, I know I told people I was going to upload this a week ago.. but I haven't and that's no excuse! I'm honestly procrastinating on everything.. I won't sleep tonight until I post up two more chapters! Just gotta edit the next one and it'll be up.. gotta work on chapter six now, though only a couple of days before did I do a brainstorm and got all my ideas out. I've also just made a Gracevas story which I also plan too work on.. though I'm gonna try to give this story my full attention. Thank you all for your kind reviews, it really makes me happy.

* * *

><p>"Baby, what are you talking about?" He clenched the phone tightly in his hand, pacing back and forth, his other hand falling to his mouth as he bit the side of his newly sharpened nails. He could not figure out why their relationship was suddenly so strained. Only days before they spent the whole day together - a nice dinner date at his house followed by a movie (and tender caressing that ended up with the television muted). ".. We were just hanging out. It's not like we're together all the time." Alright, he lied, he knew precisely whose fault it was, "… I know you told me to stay away from him, but it's really hard especially when he's in two of my classes."<p>

An unsettling feeling boiled deep in his stomach, _"You're fucking him, aren't you?"_

His response almost immediate, "What?! No way!" He cried, biting his lip to keep from screaming and garnering attention from anyone left in the house that afternoon, "I love only you!"

"Prove it."

Minutes later he was down the stairs: jacket already zipped up, hair wet from a quick dunk, eyebrows plucked, face glowing (mainly from the excess make up he found in the medicine cabinet.) He walked towards the kitchen to grab something light to snack on before he went to catch the bus. A nice juicy apricot.

"Going somewhere, bro?"

He blinked and turned towards the kitchen counter which his brother was leant against, swaying back and forth, with sweat running down his entire body. He had just came back from his daily jog.

"Seriously Owen, I thought you were just here for the weekend... or, don't tell me, you're thinking of dumping school because I still have dibs on your room, remember that?"

"Feh.. anyway I'm not gonna do it. Heaven knows what ma'll do to me. I got some connections doing my notes at the moment." Not like you went to class anyway, Tristan noted sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Owen pushed himself off the counter, "You going back to school? I'm meeting Dallas there, can't believe that punk still didn't graduate."

"I can't believe you did." He chuckled and returned to punch as it was offered to him, "And no, actually, I'm going to the movies with Maya."

"Oh really cause me, Dallas and that Indian chick were thinking of catching a movie ourselves. Might be seeing you there since we're probably gonna end up watching a chick flick anyways."

Tristan scoffed, "Word of advice, bring your own date. You're probably going to end up as a third wheel."

"Way ahead of you bro, made a list while I was jogging. See you later." Tristan followed him to the stairs and watched him go with a smile. Take it to Owen to heal his nervous heart. As he neared the front doors, his eyes wandered to the shoe closet which reflected a large mirror. Gently tugging on the jacket, he could not help but notice the lines of his body – flat with absolutely no style at all, his hips just sitting there with no flair. His chest protruded slightly more than usual though he had hoped it was the effects of his jacket and not his...

He shook his head. He had no time for this. He quickly turned and opened the door. He took a deep breath, and set off.

It was just after lunch, minutes before class. It was all a blur; walking speedily towards his third class (he had skipped the morning.. he didn't really feel like going anywhere.) He wasn't worried if he was late since Grant would probably let him off like he usually does. Bag shuffling in his hand every so often hitting his leg, bottom of his sweats dragging across the floor and suddenly, out of nowhere, he was on the ground with people staring and snickering. Books sliding out of his bag and onto the floor.

Momentary fear and panic was replaced by an irritated sigh as Tristan forced himself to a sitting position. The pit of his stomach growled from hunger. By then the announcements came on sounding a warning bell and everyone was suddenly crowding the halls to get to their classes.

He was thankful, however, when he saw a whiff of blonde which crouched near him, her companion on the other side grabbing his binders, and both of them moving towards him to make sure he was alright. He stood up and thanked them both, stuffing them back into his bag frustratedly while trying to calm himself down.

"You look like crap."

Tristan looked up to glare at Zig, "Thanks" while Maya elbowed him for being so rude.

"It's been a while, Tristan." Maya proposed as they walked together towards their shared class. Tristan laughed nervously, there's a reason for that, he said to himself.

"Can't help it. I've just been so busy lately with home and.. school." Not to mention hanging out with her ex-boyfriend at his house or his own boyfriend at his house.

"Oh... Well, if you're not busy, want to come to my house? Grace and Tiny's coming for a sleepover. Course, Zig's living at my house so that includes him too. You're welcome to come if you like."

"No thanks." He said almost immediately.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"More like awkward. I can barely stand Novak as it is." Gaining a sarcastic "haha" in response, Tristan smirked and walked quicker.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?" Suddenly sprang the question causing Tristan to turn to her slightly while trying to concentrate on walking and not running into other people.

"I'm not. They're just not my group of friends."

"Tris, are you mad at me?"

Tristan stopped and turned to her with a frown, "No, I'm not."

"If I did something, please tell me!" Zig placed his hands around Maya in order to divert her attention.

"I'm siding with Tristan on this, it'll be pretty awkward with him there. I mean we could invite Zoe.. but I don't think you want that."

Maya paused and stared at Tristan, ".. Alright, fine.. but we have to hang out this week!"

Tristan shrugged and smiled, turning away for a quick retreat.

When they get to Yate's class, it is about five minutes after the bell. Everyone eyed them as they got to the door, "Sorry for being late, sir." Maya said as she quickly went for the seat in the back, beckoning Tristan along. Tristan followed her with a nervous smile, "Yeah, sorry."

Grant glanced at them before turning back to the chalkboard - a look which made Tristan shrug his shoulders together as he slid into his sleep trying to look as small as possible. He was angry, he could tell.

After a long and awkward class lecture, the bell rung for fourth period. Maya eyed Tristan as she was about to leave, "Coming Tris?"

"Yeah."

"Wait there for a second Milligan. Matlin, you may leave." Maya blinked and turned to Tristan who refused to look at her - casting his eyes down to the ground.

"Um, sir, it was my.."

"Please leave. And close the door on your way out." With the strict demand, she quickly moved out of the class, shutting the door behind her in the process. Yates rounded the tables, "So.." He muttered bitterly under his breath, "I thought we talked about this." He stared at Tristan who refused to look at him, "So.. were you actually with her, or is she just your cover?" Tristan looked up at him confused, "You were with him again, weren't you?"

"No, no, it's not.. No!" Yates shook his head, cutting him off as he slammed his hands on the table. There was a pause in the room, a moment of awkwardness and tension,

"... I can't be with someone so immature."

Tristan stood up as Yates turned his back to him and drew to his desk, grabbing his jacket and suitcase, "Wait, what?!" Yates stormed out of the classroom without another word, Tristan quickly following after him.

Tristan grabbed his arm quickly forcing him to turn to him, "You can't do this to me!" He screams and takes note of the flash of anger in his eyes. He looked around in sudden horror and panic, forgetting for a moment where they were and cursing himself for it. He drops his hand and mutters "bad grade…" while watching Grant continue down the hallway, helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quarter passed twelve. Silence in the air enough to make one assume there was no one in the house. All lights were turned off engulfing the entire house in darkness. There were no cars parked in the driveway neither were there pitter-pattering of toes or keyboards. Although an open window did allow wind to flow through the room, pulling the drapes back and forth, causing the door to make sounds where one would assume someone was trying to open it. But alas, there was no one else currently in the house, but he alone - dressed in late night pajamas, his zebra comforter raking his entire body as he stared straight. There were no cries, no tears, no why me - but complete and utter silence and dread. He never knew he could feel this way.

He never knew it could hurt so much.

And yet it had - blind pain which would not cease no matter how many hours went by. He'd walk like Frankenstein, one foot after another, totally out of it. Almost tripping over every little thing.

Hence why he settled for staying near the window in his room, comforter around him, phone tightly in his hand as he waited for a call. And he did get some - but not from the person he wanted. And every so often Miles' name would show up, but he didn't feel like talking to him either. Rather, staying in his room where he would forever be protected - or at least never get hurt, with only the sound of the wind and his stomach growling for food which he dare not satisfy. Not yet. Because that would mean leaving his fortress and being exposed.

He would not - even though his bladder felt like it would explode at any moment, even though the bitter taste in his mouth pleaded for a rinse, even though his body was swaying like the leaning tower of pisa.

And when his eyes would clear, he would see it: that mocking image which stared back at him desperately. With exaggerated double eyelids turned black, bumps which suddenly multiplied and looked bigger, and when he would take away the blanket - hips which were once curved were now as flat as a box. Legs which resembled a chickens. Feet that - really? Those fit in a size 8?

Gritting his teeth and trying hard to hold the anger in - and the sadness - and the.. nothingness, when finally he can't take it anymore and he lashes out towards the mirror. Kicks it with his knee and hurts himself, but the tears are choked back. The mirror doesn't break, but it reflects his pain - and he has to leave before the feeling completely engulfs him whole. Because he's scared.

He half-limped and semi-runs to the stairs, the blanket dragging across the floor. He has to get out of here. One step, and he's falling, tumbling- he cries out in' pain. Whimpers match his breath that makes it even more difficult to breath.

It hurts, it really hurts.

No one comes and he's all alone like he's felt.. since.. since, he can't remember how long. Because he was different from all his friends who easily blended in, and he was usually the back up, the follower, the extra who was there for comic relief. And when his friend's go and get dates - suddenly he's shoved in a corner, waiting, blind fully hoping he'll have the same thing.

And then he came along. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it made him feel good because somebody wanted him. Somebody wanted every piece of him and loved him for it. In that moment, he realized how it felt to be the one pushing everyone away and it felt great - addicting - different, and now that one thing that brought him that one great feeling was now gone. He didn't want anything to do with him.

Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment which was why he kept his phone close by at all times. But when no call came and hours went by, his hope was slowly deteriorating into something else. And it hurt.

He doesn't know how much time he was laying there. The pain didn't entirely subsided, but he could move again. He didn't know what ached anymore until he rubbed them.

In that instead, he hears the sound of his phone once again – ringing - and looks to the side where it had slid away from him. The battery cover was open, but the battery was still in. He reached for it slowly as his heart began to quicken, licked his dried up lips, his eyes sparkling in anticipation – though it does not leave him as he eyes the name, instead it is replaced by something else.

And this time he picks up, "What?"

"Hey Tris, you didn't reply to my texts. Are you ignoring me?" The blatant teasing in his voice is evident.

Tristan attempts to calm himself down - telling himself that it's not worth it, but oh does that tone piss him off, "It's after midnight. What do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep so decided to play xbox instead. What are you doing?"

His words die in his throat and he tries not to sound annoyed, irritated, angry, mortified, "Not playing xbox."

"Harsh. Of course, you can always come over and play with me."

Tristan clenches his teeth, "Miles, I-"

"I know, I know. You're not into fighting games, though I can settle for dance-dance revolution. I'm sure I can beat you this time." He paused, "We'll have to be very quiet though. I plugged it in the basement, but if we do get busted, I won't hear the end of it from my dad."

"Miles-"

"Don't be such a child, come on…" There was a pause, "Or would you rather get your beauty sleep to look good for Mr. Creeps tomorrow?"

"Miles-"

"I'm just say-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" The words rushed out of his mouth before he can stop himself. He can feel what was left of his barrier slipping away. One second he was trying his hardest to compose himself - the next, he was bawling like a baby, "It's all your fault, it's all your fault!"

"Tris, wha-"

"You ruined your relationship and came for mine. This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Get me all alone, the only person who would put up with your shit." He swallowed hard, "Because Mighty Badboy Hollingsworth has no consideration for other people's feelings, and wants to bring everyone else down with him."

"..."

"He doesn't care for other people - hell, can't even keep his own girlfriend happy much less himself. The cool unfeeling Hollingsworth."

"..."

"Idiot Hollingsworth the third. Stupid. Thinks he can do whatever he wants - skipping class, playing with his friends feelings, you've done yourself good this time, Hollingsworth.

"You've ruined me.. You've completely ruined me, and you don't even care." The sudden response came from the dial tone which told Tristan he no longer had a receptor on the other line. Fine.

He didn't feel any better than before. He thought he would, but no. He never realized that it was possible to feel even worse. Yelling at Miles didn't work - now he hated him too, now no one wanted him. He was completely alone.

He bit his lip as he pressed the button, his hand falling to his side with the phone still clenched tightly in his hand. His other hand moved to his stomach which had yet to cease its moaning. He stared at the ceiling, dazed, forgetting why he was downstairs in the first place.

When eventually he snaps out of it. Owen's going to come at any moment. He knows he has to get up and forces himself because he does not want to get his brother involved. Because then he'll demand an answer - and to be quite frank, Tristan didn't actually know how he was going to explain this one. He slowly picks himself off from the floor and carefully stretches his body to take care of any joints which went stiff or out of place after his fall. He holds the railing for balance, but stops when the doorbell rings.

He's startled at first and turns to the door nervously. He doesn't know how he looks so contemplates whether he should go upstairs first and hide and pretend he's asleep. All the lights were turned off anyway, but decides against it when the banging starts. It sounded a lot like Owen, and he was sure he would not hear the end of it if he were to ignore him. He wraps the blanket around his head and lets it cascade down his body like a body drape. He inwardly frowns looking at himself in the mirror, but decides that there was no helping it. He stops in front of the door and rubs his eyes, projects his voice slightly to make sure he could speak clearly without any sign of restraint, and with a breath of fresh air opened the door, "Damnit Owen, can't you bring your own-"

The door opened further as the figure pushed himself in making him flinch backwards. The red coat takes him off guard. The man is looking at him with a surprised expression - he, himself, probably looked the same, "M-Miles?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Miles asked, reaching a hand towards him. Tristan blinked away, taking two steps back in defence. The confused intruder suddenly burst into a fit of anger, "It's him, isn't it? He did this to you. Damnit, I'm calling the police." Miles turned towards the hallway, snatching his own phone from his pocket. Tristan, surprised, called out to him,

"Miles, wait!" He tries to stop him, but stumbles instead– into his back - grabbing onto the fabric of his coat for support. An unexpected Miles blinked as sudden weight was forced onto him from behind. His phone fell from his hand as his hands darted side by side against the condensed wall to barely balance them. He turned his head over his shoulder, watching him, and waiting for the explanation he knew was coming, "Sorry.." Tristan muttered, moving away allowing Miles room to turn, "Please don't call the cops."

"Why do you look like that?"

"It wasn't him. I tripped down the stairs, it wasn't him."

Miles bit the inside of his lip, "You don't have to lie for him, you know. Not to me."

"It's not a lie." Tristan dropped his voice as he suddenly remembered the situation which put him in the position in the first place and glared at the ground, "He dumped me."

".. He dumped you?"

"Yes." Tristan muttered and shook with sudden anguish, ".. And it's all your fault too. Because you wouldn't leave me alone and was always beside me - he thought - he thought there was something between us!"

Miles fell quiet.

"And now he doesn't want me anymore." He tried his hardest to sound composed, but it backfired. He turned his back towards him. The blanket had fallen and was now at his knees.

"I'm sorry Tris'."

"Like hell you're sorry!" Tristan yelled, "You hated him. You're probably jumping for joy inside, you damn bastard!"

There was a moments hesitation. Silence. He couldn't even retort, "I won't oppose that. I really hated him. Just the sight of him makes me sick.. but I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Leave then. Better for the both of us."

"You're just saying that." Miles pointed out. His hands moved around him from behind as he hugged him to his chest, "If you really meant that, then why can't you look at me?"

"Please don't touch me." Tristan muttered, although he didn't push him away. Good sign, at least.

"Look at me and say that again."

"You really underestimate me, Hollingsworth. Please don't come see me anymore."

Miles huffed before he let out a sigh. He could not even say he was surprised. After all, it wasn't like he didn't know Tristan was difficult, and was he ever. Though, he would admit, he was a tad bit frustrated at the situation. Couldn't Tristan see? "You know you really don't mean that."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Tristan snapped, swatting his hand away. He turned to him in annoyance: his neck glorified with a large green vein, his eyebrows, sharp, running diagonal and _good god, he's beautiful_.

Miles voice dropped to a whisper though he spoke fast, "You're just letting it out all on me. Like you did on the cell, but it doesn't matter. Yell at me however much you want, I want to help you."

Tristan's breath caught in his throat and fell silent. There was moment's hesitation before his eyes changed – and he stared at Miles as if he went completely insane. "Why are you doing this? I keep treating you like crap, but you keep pushing and pushing..." His gaze eventually dropped as he gradually became flustered.

"Because I know you and I know you don't want me to leave you alone. And I'm not going too, especially when you look like that." Miles moved his hand to touch his, thankful that he wasn't pushed away this time, "Alright?"

"… You're going to stay even if I tell you. Fine." Tristan spat hatefully under his breath as he looked at their intertwined hands. A few seconds passed between them; though it felt a lot longer for both of them, "... Don't go" which made Miles smile widely.

"I won't. I'm always going to be here, whenever you need me. Now what do you want to do? We have all night to decide."

Tristan scratched his arm in nervousness, dropping his gaze, "I got to pee."

Miles snorted, "Okay, you go pee. Actually, you may as well take a shower while you're at it. You look horrible." He slightly regretted his words as Tristan's eyes snapped to him, but then he swallowed and nodded curtly so he didn't feel so bad, "I'll try to find something to eat in the kitchen. You haven't eaten, have you?" He asked.

"No, but we don't really have much in the fridge.."

"That's fine. It's that way, right?" Miles pointed to a direction and Tristan nodded. When Tristan didn't seem to budge, Miles decided to take matters into his own hands. Leaning forward so their eyes aligned, his hands moving to behind his back, "Although I probably shouldn't let the patient walk around like that. I can help if you like."

Tristan blinked in awe and shook his head quickly. Miles chuckled, harsh, "Then go before I really do." As Tristan dashed for the stairs, Miles expression quickly crumbled as he watched his retreating back. He turned to walk towards the kitchen and stopped at the counter. Setting his elbows down, leaning himself against them for support as he rubbed his temple. _Damn_.. He muttered. He knew his face probably resembled a tomato fruit by then, _So cute._

* * *

><p>Because everyone needs someone to forget the pain.<p>

A/N: Somethings to note: Triles relationship will start pretty soon, though it's going to be taken slow. We won't see the end of Mr. Yates. I don't know how many times I redid the ending. I was wondering whether I should put a random kiss and confession in there.. but not yet, maybe next chapter. Oh and I wanted to say this before - but there is no character bashing - aside from Yates. It might have looked like I was bashing Maya last chapter, but that was not the case at all. I really like her, in fact and she will have a bigger role in this story.

Rate and review if you like. Or send me suggestions for upcoming chapters and I'll try to incorporate in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden jingle forced him awake, laying on his stomach on top of his bed with the covers over him. The window was closed, the door was locked, and yesterday's events slowly came back to him. _That's right.. we ate and I fell asleep. _He slowly sits up, turns around so he was sitting on his bottom, _And then what happened? _He asks as his eyes fell to the litter beside him. He turned on the lamp ontop his night table to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Miles' back was turned, on his side, snoozing away without a care in the world. His shirt was unbuttoned and in place of his pants which were flung over the ground were tiny black boxers.

_Seriously, what happened last night?!_

Tristan slowly leaned over him to take a quick peek. He flustered at the image before him. Miles looked like an overgrown child; his mouth shaped in a tiny frown while every so often licking his lips. His jaw adorned tiny hairs which screamed for a shave. His pale stomach lifted and compressed, lifted and compressed. Though what caught Tristan's attention was not just the simple things, but some of the out of place things too - like the scar peeking out half covered by his shirt. Some people would have shrugged it off as a mere birth mark, but if they were as close as Tristan was they would have noted the awful resemblance it had with a faded bruise.

He knew what it was. After all, accidently knocking his arms and legs against gym equipment caught him plenty of those. But Miles didn't go to the gym, which made him wonder what kind of people he pissed off - rather, why he was getting into fights like that in the first place? He found himself almost mesmerized, his hands moving to grab his sleeve and push the rest of the shirt away to reveal the rest, where he could only stare in awed silence.

He suddenly panicked as he noticed Miles jolt slightly and turned away quickly, rolling back to his side. He cursed himself, terrified that he had woken him up. He would never hear the end of it. But with no peep from Miles - Tristan slowly sat up again, watching him with a curious stare.

The small jingle replayed in his head and he blinked, paused, realizing what had woken him up. He snapped his head, looking around the room desperately to pinpoint where it had come from. His phone sat, fixed, face down on top of a pile of clothes near his closet and he rushed to it, throwing off the blankets and scrambling on the floor.

He pressed the button as it lit up the screen, scrolling through his messages, but sadly there was none. He assumed that the ringing came from a music app he downloaded a month before. He frustratedly pressed the play-store in order to uninstall _the damn thing_ off his system, the anger having yet dissipated from his body._ If only it were that easy.. _

"Mmm.. Tris?"

Tristan blinked as his eyes fell to the bed where Miles currently resided, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, completely callous to the fact that he was practically half-naked in another man's bed, "What time is it?"

"um.." Tristan looked down at his phone and muttered, "Still pretty early.. Sorry, Go back to sleep."

"Mm… Okay.." Miles mumbled as he leaned back onto the bed, his hands falling behind his head before he twisted his body in Tristan's direction, "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Eh… my phone woke me up." He confessed.

"Your phone? Someone's texting you this early?"

Tristan bit his lip as he got up, moving towards the bed and sitting beside him with his phone clenched tightly in his hand, "No, it was just one of my (stupid) apps."

"Hm.." Miles held his palm open, "Can I see?" Confused, Tristan handed it to him without a second thought and watched him turn it off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tristan grumbled, trying to grab for it. Miles pushed him off, moving his arm to block him while his other hand moved as far away as possible, "You thought it was him, right?"

Tristan sat back down on his knees as he tried to calm down, Honestly, how could he be so careless? He knew how Miles was, "I really don't want to do this right now, Miles. Please give it back."

"Make me."

Tristan growled, his patience having weared thin a long time ago, and jumped ontop of him. The phone fell to the floor as a startled Miles grabbed onto his hands and the two began to wrestle. They both fought to get on top, rolling back and forth, simmering with anger and fury. Miles' shirt opened further exposing the rest of his body and Tristan's pajama pants were on the verge of slipping off. When, at last, they plunged to the ground with a loud grunt from both of them.

Miles, the winner, leaned forward with a sharp frown over his face, "We're going to wake up your parents."

Tristan retaliated by head-butting him in the face and pushing him off as a vulnerable Miles moved back clenching his nose in pain. Tristan rolled onto his stomach and tried to reach for his phone but Miles didn't let him, jumping on top of him and grabbing his hand in the process.

"Are we just gonna keep doing this? Fighting all the time?" Miles hissed into his ear.

"We wouldn't have too if you stopped being such a stubborn asshole." Tristan growled back in annoyance.

"You take that back!"

"No" Miles surprisingly moved back and allowed him seconds to breath before he flipped him over and straddled him. One hand moving to grab his throat, the other bawling into a fist as he raised it up. Astonished, Tristan shut his eyes almost immediately flinched awaiting the punch that never came. Instead, Miles simply watched him.

The sudden noises outside his door caused him to open his eyes as they were both startled, turning their attention towards the door where the frantic knocks came, "Tristan, baby, are you alright?"

His dad's voice could be heard from downstairs, "what's happening up there?"

"N-Nothing guys!" Tristan called as Miles turned his head to look back down at him, "Sorry, I.. I just fell out of my bed. I'll keep quiet!"

As their eyes met, Tristan mouthed, "Did my parent's see you?" In response, Miles shook his head.

"… Oh.." She paused, "… Well, as long as you're okay." She mumbled and turned back towards her bedroom. A relived Tristan let out a sigh and pushed weakly against Miles stomach in hopes of pushing him off. Miles eventually scrambled off him allowing him air. Crossing his legs as he watched Tristan slowly sit up, completely out of it, looking down at himself. It was obvious he was regretting his actions.

"You keep looking at your phone." Miles muttered suddenly, eyeing him before his attention went to the small contraption behind Tristan, licking his lips, "You keep looking at your phone, waiting for him. Even though he treated you like this, you still depend on him. It's just not right."

Tristan couldn't look at him.

"I was with you till you fell asleep. I've been nothing, but good to you.. and after you begin seeing this guy, suddenly I'm a bad germ you don't want to be around.

"We were fine yesterday. We had a nice dinner together and talked like everything was fine. But everytime he comes into the picture, there's always a problem between us." Miles grumbled, becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated, "Damnit, if I knew it would be like this I would have just taken you for myself."

"… What?" That got his attention.

Miles paused and slowly looked at him. He was slightly taken aback to what he had said.. but there was no going back now, ".. I've liked you, Tris. I've liked you for a long time."

He moved his hand to reach for him, but Tristan flinched away from the touch, turning his head away "Miles, don't."

"What don't? I'm much better than him. I'll treat you right, I'll keep you safe – I promise."

Tristan bit his lip as he felt the butterflies suddenly stir in his stomach at how.. sincere he looked. He had always dreamed of this moment with someone, but things were different now, "I.." Tristan suddenly grasped the hand which attempted to reach for him and held it tightly in the palms of his hands, "I will admit I liked you. I mean, how could I not? You're cute, sweet, attractive, and you make me forget… a lot." Tristan nodded as he tried to find the right words, "And sometimes when I'm with you, I feel.. the happiest I've ever been.. but-"

Miles placed his other hand ontop of his, "Tris."

"But you dated my best friend and I fell in love. And I just can't forget about him no matter what. I just really don't think another relationship.. is what I need, you know?"

Miles swallowed as he stared, astounded. It's not like he expected Tristan to shoot him down.. but. He looked down and nodded, slowly.

"I understand." He said, when he really didn't. He pulled back his hands and stood, walking back towards the bed. Tristan stood as well, watching him,

"Miles."

"No, it's okay. But understand this Tris' I honestly have no plans on giving up and I don't plan on giving you back to him either." Tristan blinked and opened his mouth to retaliate, but Miles had no intention on listening to anything else he had to say. He flopped onto the bed with his hands behind his neck, "You coming or are you just going to gawk like that?" He paused before an amused smile came to his lips, "Or are you scared?"

Tristan slowly wandered towards the other side, getting under the covers. Miles turned his back towards him as the lamp went off. Tristan could only imagine what he, himself, looked like – a complete mess with a tomato complexion. Little did he know Miles was the exact same and neither of them could get back to sleep that night.

Not to mention, they both forgot about that damn phone.

* * *

><p>So Miles confessed... Honestly, one of my reviewers said it which I'd really like to repeat, it's refreshing to see Miles chasing after Tristan for a change rather than the other way around. They're going to be hanging out a lot more often so stay tuned!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A loud racket caused him to snap out of dream world and sit up, trying to identify where the sound was coming from. His IPhone which was once face-down on his floor was now sitting on the night table beside him screaming an annoying tune. He grabbed it and paused, taking a moment to look around the entire room. He moved aside his bed sheet to see whether his companion was still in bed with him, but there was no other existence in his room aside from himself. His current situation baffled him and he could not help but wonder whether last night was a dream. He felt ashamed to admit it, but it wouldn't be the first time.

He slid the latch from one side to the next successfully turning off his alarm which always rang at the same time, 7:30. He would have changed the tune by now, but the last time he had One Direction ringing in the background he slept right through his first class. It was actually Miles who had helped him through it(with his arms slyly around Maya's shoulders), assuring him that the best way to deal with his problem would be by fixing the alarm with the worst song imaginable which would force him to make an effort to turn it off.

He silently inspected the newly attained scratch over the glass with his thumb, blinking. That wasn't there the day before. He should know, after all, since he found himself staring at the damn contraption nearly the entire day. He blinked, flushed, and dropped his head to stare into his lap, hugging his legs momentarily as the memories flashed at him.

That was no dream. Miles was in his house cooking for him, confessing to him, comforting him because.. why exactly? He felt his mood dampen as he remembered, but he no longer felt a longing pain that attacked him. Instead, his mind was filled with something else, a specific scene that played over in his mind, which overtook the most painful one.

He couldn't do this now, he had to get ready. He didn't really want to get out of bed, more so going to school after that entire ordeal, but he knew he could not afford to skip another day of school. At least it would give them an opportunity to talk it out - he thought - and groaned as he felt a light jab in his chest like missing a step on a staircase. He pushed the thought away as he forced himself up, stumbling over towards the mirror. He cringed at what he saw - great timing too - and rushed to take a shower.

After brushing his teeth, taking a nice(quick) warm shower and changing into a set of clothes he found in a pile on his floor, he dashed downstairs for a quick retreat. Rushing towards the front door and glancing into his reflection for a two second tidy-up, he attempted to fix his hair with the ridges of his fingers. He had no time for this, he seriously needed to catch the bus.

"Hey bro, wait up."

**MILES**

He honestly did not want to leave him, but he knew he had too. It was around six in the morning when he heard Tristan's parents downstairs scrambling back and forth, practically yelling at each other every moment they got, and eventually leaving for what he had assumed was work(in two separate cars.) He left right at that moment in his own car parked four houses down at the side of the road. And when he got home - boy, did he get an earful from his own parents - especially his father - although he dozed off mid complaining. After all, he was plenty tired. It was a surprise he could even drive home in his condition! He took the remaining two hours to catch up on sleep before getting up, driving to school, and now here he was on the stairs in front of the school, just waiting.

Every so often a person he supposedly knew would pass by and wave at him, some stopping for a small chat, some smiling at him shyly and he too returning the favor.

He was forced out of the way as a mountain of people arrived to school and began rushing for the entrance.

He checked his watch and frowned realizing that it was almost time for class to start. He looked through the crowd wondering whether he could identify a mop of light platinum hair, but sadly there was no sight of it.

'Who am I kidding? He's probably still upset...' He swallowed, 'Or maybe he's thinking about yesterday.' He wanted to hit himself for the way things turned out. It was almost like one of his perfect dreams: soaking into each other's embrace, pressing lips to enjoy each other's tastes, exchanging "I love yous" in the comfort of their own home where only they could hear them and no one else. Only this time it was a bitter reality - with no hugs, no kisses, and only one I love you which went against him. What was he even thinking?

'Tristan was vulnerable.. Maybe he thinks I was taking advantage of him. Oh god, what if he thought I pitied him?'

He stopped and turned his back towards the entrance doors. He slowly descended down the stairs in order to leave, 'Maybe I should go see him' He told himself and paused mid-step as he took note of a familiar sienna parked up right in front of the school. It was dark blue and had tinted windows at the sides. He just couldn't put his finger on it... The door opened and to his surprise, Tristan wandered out of shotgun and shut the door behind him before Miles could see who was driving. He waved to the person in the car and turned with a half-grin, stopped as he saw Miles. A moment passed between them before he strolled towards him, Miles following every step in order to close the distance between them quicker, "Hey Miles.. Sorry, were you waiting for me or something?"

His eyes did not leave the car as he tried to identify whose it was. Frustration hit him quickly and he grabbed Tristan's arm, "Who's that?"

Confused, Tristan looked up at him as the two suddenly heard a door open. A tall, tan, and muscular male came out of hiding, shutting the door behind him as he plopped his arms momentarily over the roof of the car staring them down. Miles fingers twitched as he immediately let go of Tristan's arm, watching as the man rounded his car and came closer.

"You know you didn't have to come out." Tristan whined as he took a few steps away to stand beside his brother, "Miles, this is my older brother Owen. Owen, this is my.. friend, Miles." Tristan sent him a shy look which made Miles feel a pang of guilt soon over washed with nervousness. He accepted the handshake as it was given to him.

"You can go now." Tristan teased his brother, though the truth of the matter was he was feeling mighty embarrassed.

"Just making sure everything's okay here."

"Everything's fine, right Miles?"

Miles simply nodded, having nothing else to say. Owen's glare was uncomforting to say the least - almost like he was staring into his very soul, and judging him for it.

"Then I'm heading home. See ya later bro."

Tristan waved him off and turned to move passed his companion into the building knowing that Miles was right on his heels, "Sorry, he's just protective (though it's never been this bad)."

Miles silently watched the car speed off from the parking lot, before he turned and joined Tristan, a small smile creeping over his lips, "I know..."

* * *

><p>Nothing like a protective sibling. :) Warning for a ton of updates.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch felt uneventful. Usually it was spent fooling around with Yates but seeing as though they were not on good terms at the moment, Tristan had to find his own enjoyment for 40 minutes. He contemplated whether to go to the cafeteria, but he didn't think he could tolerate everyone at the moment. Miles had ran out with Chewy right after the bell so he couldn't find him either (Not that he looked.. okay, maybe for a second!) And he was kicked out of the hallway by the monitors where he eventually found himself in the gymnasium with all the cheerleaders. Sitting over the bleachers watching Zoe instruct her little posse, it gave him time to think mostly about what he was going to say - and do - after the period was over.

He contemplated running away. No, he didn't want to deal with it, oh but he did. He wanted to hear _his_ voice, he wanted _him_ to take him in his arms again and kiss him with all his might. He wanted to feel _him_ above again, and listen to _him_ whisper sweet nothings in his ear all night.

_"Damnit, if I knew it would be like this I would have just taken you for myself."_

Tristan blinked and shook his head. No, this wasn't the time to think about Miles. He was going to see the love of his life soon and he had to come up with things to say, an apology, anything.

_".. I've liked you, Tris. I've liked you for a long time."_

He couldn't deal with this.

_"I'm much better than him. I'll treat you right, I'll keep you safe – I promise."_

"Stop!" He stood and screamed, which startled the cheerleaders and made them turn to him. Zoe gave him a "what the hell?" look while the others looked at him like he was insane. He flushed in embarrassment and slowly sat back down, dropping his head. He was probably going to get kicked out soon enough.

"Take five, girls." The cheerleaders breathed a sigh of relief and went on to do their own thing. Zoe approached him with a curious look on her face, hands on her hips, as she went to sit beside him, one leg over the other, "So.."

"So?"

She glared at him, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Boy troubles?"

Of course she would know, "No."

"Oh god, it is!" Zoe leaned in excitedly, "Spill."

"I really really don't want to talk about it." _I don't want to give him another reason to hate me_, Tristan added in his head bitterly.

She pouted and sighed, dropping her eyes down to her hands as she inspected her fingernails, "... Well, don't think you're the only one who's hurting here. I'll have you know, Drew dumped me."

Tristan blinked and looked at her, "uh.. I'm sorry... I'm shocked. I mean, I thought you two were lovey dovey."

"We were, or at least I was. Apparently I was just a fling to him." She swatted her head with an annoyed look across her face, "He made me, broke me, and threw me out."

".. What do you mean broke yo-... You mean.."

"Yes. And it was right after we did, too. Can you believe it?" Zoe growled under her breath, "I guess it's true, all men are pigs who only want one thing."

Tristan ignored her as he was too busy in his own thoughts to conjure up a response... _No, Yates isn't like that. He really liked me. He's just scared, that's all._

"It'd be much better to be with a girl, at least they understand me and they're not so gross."

_We were going to be together forever._

"Zoe!"

Zoe jumped up and waved to him, "Alright I'm going back. But we're going to talk about this later, even if I have to force it out of you, capeesh?" She dashed off the bleachers without another word leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_No, don't go!_ Tristan buried his face in his hands.

Lunch came to an end sooner than he would have liked. Dragging his feet over the floor as he walked towards his classroom, taking a seat(being the first one there) and watching Yates who had his back turned towards him writing on the chalkboard and ignoring his very existence.

It hurts.

The rest of the students filed in and the day went on as usual. When the bell rang, he silently waited for all the students to leave in order to get his turn, waving Maya off as she looked at him questionably wondering why her friend looked mighty shift. As the last of the students left and the door shut behind them, Tristan waited.

And waited. And wait- "Can I help you?"

"Aren't we going to talk about yesterday?" Tristan asked in a whisper. He wondered whether Yates could hear him though the situation they were in probably spoke volumes.

Yates shrugged his shoulders, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there isn't!" Tristan stood up, hissed, but stopped himself as Yates sent him a sharp glare. He swallowed and rounded his desk for his, "I waited for your call last night. You have no idea how much it tore me apart."

"You certainly look awful. Should I get a tissue for your tears?"

"Grant."

"You don't even listen to me. I've sacrificed a lot just to be with you and I thought you'd do the same for me."

"You're sacrificed a lot?!" Tristan repeated in disbelief, "I've sacrificed my whole life, I barely see my friend's anymore, and I'm lying to my family on the daily."

"That's just it. I wanted you to ditch your friend's, but you didn't do it. It could have been more beneficial for you, but you're choosing to be difficult. They're too suspicious and I don't like any of them."

"I can't Grant. I thought I could, but I just can't."

"Then consider this over. And do not come to me anymore with this matter unless you do what I say." Yates slammed his fist down on the table and turned his back towards him. Tristan held his breath, turning around and marching towards the door. Quickly throwing open the doors and closing them behind him as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well you took your sweet time." Tristan blinked and turned to his right, down on the floor, staring at Miles who was sitting on the ground with his legs tucked under him. Miles stood up and dusted himself off, walking towards him. Placing a hand over his arms, Tristan could not help but wonder if it was just an excuse to touch him, "What did he say to you?"

"... Nevermind." He could never let him know, "Did you wait here all this time?"

Miles frowned, but decided to play along, "Yeah. I took a bathroom break halfway through class and ended up here. I couldn't stop worrying about you."

Tristan felt his heart beat faster-

"So.. yeah, I need you to help me sneak this pass back onto the teacher's desk."

-And rolled his eyes, "Give it to me" He said, snatching it from his neck and walking away from him. He tried to hide the small smile which formed over his mouth as Miles chased after him.

They were too encompassed in each others company in order to pay attention to the extra eyes on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Since I didn't like most of what happened in Thunderstruck ~ aside from the Triles scenes ~ I changed it up quite a bit so right now it's the middle of the semester.This is honestly the best chapter in this story, I feel. I might start a new Triles story since this story is almost finished. If you guys have an idea for a chapter though, feel free to voice it!

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan's POV<strong>

"Two words.. Baby. Baby. Baby daddy. Dad. Daddy dad."

'He really sucks at this game.' I thought to myself as I watched Chewy's desperate attempts to put a name on Frankie's quick actions. And Frankie - herself - looking mighty annoyed that her boyfriend could not even decipher her simple movements.

"And times up."

"Bastards. The movie was from Inglorious Bastards." Her annoyance melting into anger as she stormed towards him.

I couldn't help myself. I looked at my nails and began to tease stopping her in her tracks, "You know: for two people in love, you sure don't have much of a connection." I knew I was being a bitch, but I wasn't really in the mood. Two weeks ago Yates shut me out, and since then the classes have been mighty awkward. One day he picks on me, and another day he ignores my very existence. Fast forward to now, the middle of the semester. Midterms have already been dealt with, today being the last(I was sure I passed the English exams, but the others are left to the imagination.) Miles invited me to the Hollingsworth house for a "bro date(my words, not his!)." And I thought, why not? The last time we actually hung out with each other was the time he came to my house in order to comfort me. And I could never really thank him enough for that - seriously - if it wasn't for him, I would probably, at this moment, be hiding in my room with my blanket over me and my hands tightly over my phone forever. Perhaps this was just what I needed. And I will admit - it did kind of suck coming home to an empty house.

So I went and what first glorified our sights were both Winston and Frankie embracing eachother on the couch. Ugh. It seems we interrupted their date, although Miles didn't seem to care as he reached for the remote and ran - Frankie chasing after him. I thought it was probably best for a quick retreat to let them both deal with it. Instead, however, I got roped in on playing charades. Eh, it isn't so bad, I love charades.

"What are you trying to say?"

I sent her a sly smirk and shrugged my shoulders, "That you're going to lose, obvi."

"Okay, our turn again." Miles dropped the piece of paper on the table and looked lost in thought as he approached the front. I shifted my eyes. Frankie glanced at her watch. Ready, set, go.

"Book... Book.. Book... shot... shotgun... flying... bird...To-To Kill a Mockingbird!"

"Yes!"

The look of disbelief on her face was priceless.

"Hey, what can I say? We have a connection." I turned to Miles who smiled shyly in response and looked everywhere but my face.

"Yeah we do. Ok, pause. I'm going to go check on the popcorn." He grabbed the remote just in case, and fled the room. Frankie sent him an annoyed look.

"It's okay baby." Winston cooed, moving his arm around her. I turned my head away and looked out the window. It sure was raining heavy out there...

"How did you even guess that quickly?"

"Huh? Oh.. Well, I studied the book in English and sir snooze a lot over there helped me with my book report."

"You have English this semester? Mr. Yates?"

I gave them a strange look and smiled nervously, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh god!" Winston grumbled in disgust, "What a creepo. I dropped out the first week and Miles came with me."

Now it was Frankie's turn to comfort him, and I found myself getting annoyed.

"Why are you calling Mr. Yates a creepo?"

Winston turned towards me, taking note of my defensive look, "Um... because he tried to grope me?"

No way, "G - Grant would never do that."

"I was there dude.. Why are you trying to defend him?"

"Tristan?"

Miles walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn pressed against his chest. He placed it over the table with a large smirk adorning his face, "Well, we won the television so you two-" he kissed his teeth, "-get lost, alright?" He turned his head towards the window which blew the curtains wary, a flash of thunder giving the room momentary white light, "Damn, it's going down heavy out there."

I nibbled on my lip as I exchanged glances with Winston and Frankie who seemed alarmed. I stood up for a quick retreat, the only thought on my mind being _I got to get out of here._

Tricked. I was tricked. He didn't actually love me. Any man would do.. any boy would do.

A shudder went through my body - perhaps it was disgust, or probably a reaction to the cold drops piling down on me. I didn't know anymore. I found myself outside, in front of the pool, with my hands folded over my chest, holding myself. I was such a fool. I mean who could ever love me? I was doomed to be a back-up forever.

"Hey, Tristan!" A yell broke me out of my thoughts, but I was too exhausted to react. Miles stormed towards me, the concern written all over his face, "Tristan come inside, its dangerous out here.

"Just leave me to the storm."

Miles looked around him. I wonder whether he knew, "I didn't want to hurt you." And that answered that.

I bawled my fists, unable to look at him as I swallowed a choked sob, "Because knowing now, this way, is so much better." It wasn't his fault. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was taking it out on him.

"Tris.."

"Anyone would do, I thought we were in love, but I guess it was all just a big joke." I gritted my teeth, I was angry and annoyed and terrified, "Who could truly love me?"

"... Come on Tris, you're the most lovable guy I know."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You like me, don't you?" He seemed startled as he looked back at me. He swallowed and nodded. I could feel most of my anger wash away as my arms shrugged and I dropped my head. Enough of this, "You're.. always protecting me even though I'm such a jerk. You deserve someone way better than me. I mean, come on, you're a god among men. You can get every girl you want."

"Till they get to know me, then they run for the hills."

"Yeah, well Maya's a dummy. And Zoe's not exactly good with boys." I paused. Our eyes met once again, "You know, I totally fell for you in Paris?"

"And now?"

No, I shouldn't answer. Maya was one of my best friend's. I just found out about Yates. He would think I was using him. Perhaps I was.

He took a step forward and placed his arms around me comfortingly. I was surprised at first, but immediately retaliated by clinging to his neck and in that moment, all the anguish and turmoil I had to put up with through all my years came rushing in the form of multiple tears. And I sobbed, screamed, tightened my grip over him, "Miles, Miles.."

The rain commenced. The winds danced dangerously around us. The thunder roared. Something steel passed by, missing us by an inch. The lights in the house darkened. I moved back to give him some room and paused. Our lips were inches apart, our eyes aligned. And through the rain, we shared our second kiss with eachother.

**Miles' POV**

Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

_We'll walk this world together through the storm__  
>(Now some of you)<br>Whatever weather, cold or warm  
>(Might still be in that place)<br>Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
>(If you're tryin' to get out)<br>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
>(Just follow me, I'll get you there)<em>

The radio blared loudly sending vibrations throughout the entire car. His eyes were calm and on the road when his insides felt like they were going to explode. A large grin was pasted over his face which would make anyone assume he was insane (or at least high), but he really could careless who saw him. He didn't even care when it happened yesterday night at dinner as the awkward smile peeled over his face and it was too late to hide it.

"Pervert," his sister hissed.

"No dirty thoughts at the dinner table!" His mother scolded which made him roll his eyes. They had no idea what happened days before, but he neither felt the need to glorify the fact to them.

_We kissed and it was amazing. And even though it lasted seconds, it lingered for longer and I can still feel the texture on my lips. _He placed a hand to his mouth as he thought about it, but quickly moved it back to the steering wheel as he slammed his foot onto the brakes. He glared daggers at the red light – he could just hear the scolding's of his parents pleading him to be careful on the road. And he probably should seeing as how the rain had yet to let up.

School was closed for a week to deal with the damages – trees tipped over both in front and behind the school, the greenhouse being destroyed completely, and classrooms being flooded. He had heard there were some people trapped inside the school and he blamed them for it. After all, who the hell told them to linger after midterms? And why would they even want too?

The light flashed green and he sped through the intersection. A familiar street came closer, and he wondered whether he could spare a few minutes of his time to see him. Seconds tick by and he's thankful that there aren't a lot of people on the road as he takes a sudden sharp turn into the street.

It had been a week since he last saw him, precisely the day after the kiss. Adrenaline kicks in as he could only imagine how Tristan would react to seeing him. One of his adorable blushes – perhaps? A nervous bite on the lip? Maybe there'll also be another kiss. He knew he was probably getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help himself. Every second thinking about it made him excited.

He soon finds himself in front of the house, parking on the side of the road. He opened the door quickly, and slammed it shut. Rounding the car, he quickly jogged to the front of the house as the rain poured over him. Running a hand through his hair and waiting after he rings the doorbell.

The door opened seconds later and his abrupt smile soon falls as he stares into surprised eyes. Tristan blinked at him. There was no sign of delight or welcome in his face, just pure shock, "Miles? I didn't know you were.." Tristan shifted awkwardly and moved aside for him, "Come in."

Miles hesitated before walking in, "Were you expecting someone?"

Tristan shook his head as he closed the door behind him and passed him. Miles kind of regrets coming – days' worth of butterflies twisting into something dead.

"Come, I'll find you something to wear."

Miles slowly followed him upstairs, his eyes not leaving him. Unfortunately he could not decipher Tristan's expression or thoughts behind him. This made him frown. As they enter Tristan's room, he immediately closed the door behind him and watched Tristan scuffle to his closet.

He takes note on how much cleaner the room was compared to the last time he was there, "So.. Can we talk about what happened the other day?" He asks. If he didn't start it, they probably wouldn't talk about it.

"Sure, one second, let me find something for you." Tristan responds as he throws him a towel. Miles immediately grabbed it and started to dry his exposed arms, face, and hair.

"Mmkay." Miles sprouts as he gripped the towel over his head and scrubbed, "… I was serious about it, by the way."

"Take off your clothes." Tristan mutters and Miles pauses mid-sentence. The sound of a belt buckle is heard throughout the entire room before Miles kicks off his jeans, leaving on his boxers. There's an awkward pause in the room as he catches the black pajama bottoms and puts them on almost immediately.

"… so what does this make us?" Just as he's about to fit the bottoms over his waist, fabric falls over his eyes blinding him momentarily. He yelps and backs up before he takes the offending piece of clothing away from his eyes and glares down at it. Hearing a chuckle, he looks up at Tristan who's finally looking at him, slightly amused, with a tad of red burning his cheeks. Miles felt his own do the same, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He moved his arms into the sleeves of the shirt and fixes the collar. He moved his arms apart, "How do I look?"

"Good.. but button up the shirt, you might catch a cold."

"No thanks, mom."

Tristan gave him an incredulous look, "Do what I say!" He teased with a high-pitched voice. Miles shook his head in turn and smiled.

"Do it for me." After a brief pause, Tristan walked over to him and began to button up his shirt. Miles watched him silently. Tristan began to avoid his eyes and he felt his expression drop once again. As the top button was being done, Miles hand flew forward and grabbed his arm stopping him, "You never answered my question." He muttered, impatiently.

Tristan stared down at his chest without another word.

"Tristan, I really like you." He continued desperately, "Say something."

"I like you too." He felt relief through his entire body, "But that night was just-"

"Was it the kissing? It was the kissing, wasn't it? It was too forceful? Not good enough? I can try again."

"No!" Tristan swallowed, "The kissing was very good. It was good."

"… Then what's the problem?"

Tristan looked into his eyes and Miles took note of the growing redness within them, "Because things are just happening too fast. Questions are being asked which I don't know how to answer and I…"

Miles inched forward, "Tell me, Tris."

Tristan bit his lip nervously, "I'm scared, okay? I think I'm falling for you again and it's scary. What if this is all a dream? What would I do when I wake up and this all disappears? And you'll be with Maya again."

Miles felt his heart beat quicken, "… Me too, I'm scared too Tris." He could feel the temperature dropping. Tristan moved his head to look down at his arm, and Miles immediately let go, "The thought that you could easily go back to him, I hate that. And the fact that you can't even look at me scares me even more like I've fucked up!"

Tristan became startled, "No, it's not your fault! Please, don't blame yourself."

Miles didn't listen, too busy panicking, "What am I thinking? Forcing you into a relationship when you weren't even over the previous one?"

"Miles.."

"And coming here, without calling, expecting something from you. I'm crazy. Hey dad, your son belongs in the fucking hospital!"

"Miles!" Tristan grabbed him over the shoulders, and tapped his chin forcing them to meet eye to eye, "Miles" He said a little more gently, and Miles felt himself calming down, "I'm the one who kissed you."

Silence. Pause. Realization, "You were, weren't you?"

Tristan nodded, "I'm the one who created this whole mess between us. Even though I knew I wasn't ready, I still…" He swallowed and turned around so Miles wouldn't look at him, "I just.. I just need more time, okay? And if you find someone else in that time, just know that's it's fine.." It wasn't, but he also knew it wouldn't be fair.

Miles was completely speechless. He stared at him with his mouth half-open. He never expected this. He inched forward placing his hands over his shoulders, "I get it." He muttered into the side of his ear and blew,, "Time is what you need and I'll give it to you. And I won't quit either." Tristan blinked and turned to him, their faces inches apart, "I like you too much to do that." There was no going back now.

Tristan retaliated with just as much of an impact as his confession, a kiss, which innocently moved to the bed.

* * *

><p>Just a note.. when I say innocently, I mean that the kissing continued on the bed, but nothing more than that! I like panic stricken and insecure Miles. Basically Tristan is still questioning his feelings and thoughts(more so hesitant seeing as how he was recovering from the news.. you know, feelings don't just go away?), but he likes kissing Miles.. so he kisses Miles and Miles doesn't mind at all. Thanks for the favoritefollows/and reviews everyone! I'm going to start a new story in a bit which involves OC+Tristan and Triles. I also have The Heart Hacker to finish which involves Gracevas.. Honestly, this is the first time I've made this many chapters without stopping in the middle and I'm pretty proud of myself.

OH and the song at the starting is Eminem, "Not Afraid."

Please requests drabbles and stories if you like!


End file.
